The Story Behind the Era
by mcmahon0833
Summary: The Sequel to the Story Behind the Veil...The behind the scene details of the McMahonHelmsley Era: HHHHunter StephStephanie McMahon the McMahon Family and others
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This is the beginning of The Story behind the Era. It is a sequel to The Story Behind the Veil. I'm really excited about it!

Stephanie watched Andrew walk away and out of her life.

Stephanie looked at Hunter who is now staring at her.

"Don't talk to him again Steph." He said not even blinking.

"Hunter I didn't even want to talk to him. He came up behind me." She said defending herself.

Hunter and Steph both realized that DX was still in the hall with them. Hunter walked up to Steph and grabbed her arm roughly, slightly dragging her away from his friends' ear or eye range.

"Stephanie remember what I did earlier today…with Chyna?" he said still angry.

"Yeah" steph said confused.

"I did that for you. Now you have to do this for me. I don't want you around your ex anymore than you want me around mine." He said with his grab still firm on her arm.

"Hunter there is nothing to worry about. He hates me. Chyna doesn't HATE you." She said slightly trying to adjust her arm.

"But I proved to you that I want nothing to do with Chyna then I find you out in the hall for everyone to see, justifying your actions to that ass hole. I want to know that you want NOTHING to do with him." He said letting go of her arm finally.

"I want nothing to do with him Hunter…" she said

"No not with words…I want to see it with actions." He said smiling.

Stephanie kind of felt uncomfortable but then began to feel excited. She didn't really want to hurt Andrew anymore than she already had but he did make her mad. And she really didn't care about those in her past anymore. Ever since her abduction, she kind of felt her heart hardened. She always felt slightly emotionless since her memory loss. Now…when she is with Hunter…she feels with her emotions and heart. And it's exciting. She began smiling back at Hunter.

"Ok what did you have in mind?" she said knowing something was on his mind.

The next few weeks Stephanie did conniving things to former friends and yes…to Andrew. It pleased Hunter more and more. And the adrenaline was enough for Steph to live off of. Hunter and Stephanie heated up more if imaginable.

Then one night a phone call interrupted Stephanie's power trip. Hunter came into the room to find Stephanie with her back to him, on the phone.

"Ok…I know but I'm finally happy…ok I do love you though…bye." She said to the person on the other end.

Hunter was about to start demanding who was on the phone, when he heard Steph break down in tears.

"Steph what's wrong?" he said as he rushed to the bed where she sat and put his arm around her.

"I just got off the phone with mom. That is the first time I have talked to her in weeks. She always sides with me. But not now. She said you were a monster, Hunter. She said I was a whore. She said such hurtful things. But worst of all, she said I hurt her more than when daddy admitted to cheating on her." She began sobbing. "I told her I love her and she hung up on me. I know Shane and Daddy would never speak to me again Hunter…but I thought mom would forgive me eventually. I thought she would understand even. I don't know what I'm going to do without mother. She cared about me more than anyone." Hunter was now holding her in his arms.

"Stephanie" he said pulling her away so he could look in her eyes," I care about you."

"I know Hunter but she loves me…like Andrew did you know?" she said still crying pretty hard.

"I love you Steph." He said looking down.

"I know you do Hunter. I mean we have become such a team. I'm sure you care and lo.." she was interrupted by Hunter wiping away some of her tears with his big hands. She looked up in to his eyes.

"Stephanie I love you…like a team, like a friend, and I am beginning to love you like a wife.

Stephanie noticed Hunter become protective of her when people insulted her or put their hands on her recently but she thought it was just his possessive side.

"Hunter…are you falling in love with me?" she asked looking back down.

"I think so Princess" He said smiling.

"I think I have been in love with you for awhile now" she admitted.

"Well then I guess it will make taking over the company and our sex life a lot easier" He said laughing and lightening the mood.

Stephanie laughed and hugged him and they laid down on the bed and dosed off. The era was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing… Wish I did though. Sorry it took so long guys. Damn exams…but here goes! Sorry if I get the real events out of order it's been awhile 

Steph spent the afternoon at her office but not getting any work done. She was thinking over how the past few months. How things had gone slightly downhill and it was causing a tiny strain between Hunter and her. Her brother had come back and she missed his friendship so much even though he currently treated her like a dog. Hunter was so consumed fighting for her honor against Jericho and then for the title that he forget she even existed sometimes. Then her intercom rang.

"Mrs. Mc…Helmsley. There is a Kurt Angle on line 1 for you." Her secretary said nervously over the intercom.

Stephanie didn't even respond back to the girl. It's been months and her own secretary still wanted to call her Miss McMahon. That term made Stephanie cringe. Not necessarily the McMahon part just that it reminded her of what everyone use to call her back when everyone thought of her as the boss's sweet little girl. People use to just grin at her like she was two years old and say, "Good Morning Miss McMahon" or "Have a good evening Miss McMahon".

"Hey Kurt." Stephanie answered her phone on speaker.

"What's up Steph." He said cheerfully.

"Oh nothing." Stephanie answered emphasizing the stress in her voice.

"What you doing for lunch?" he asked.

Before she could answer, he was standing at her door, smiling with his cell phone by his ear still. She was a little taken aback by this action. But then she began smiling because it reminded her of something her brother would have done.

"Nothing." She said frowning at the thought of her and her brother's past great relationship.

"Wow gloomy. A penny for your thoughts." He said walking to her desk.

"Must you always be so corny and cliché Kurt" she said pretending to be annoyed.

Kurt reminded her of her brother so much. Maybe not to the public eye but the way he treated her. Shane was always trying to cheer her up without quite treating her like a child. Except when it came to dating. But still, Stephanie couldn't help but reminisce how her and Shane use to be. She figured if she could have a bond like that with Kurt, it could help her get over missing her brother.

"So what do you say…lunch?" Steph nodded her head believing Kurt's intentions to be all innocent.

"I'd love to." She said taking his arm.

During lunch, Steph split everything she was stressing over to Kurt. He listened and that's exactly what she was looking for. Just someone to listen. Then, he finally voiced his opinion after her mentioning missing Shane.

"Steph…talk to him. Your brother adores you. And ever since he has been back with Big Show, he has been tolerable of you." He said reaching over the table and putting his hand in hers.

"He called me a slut and I slapped him last week Kurt. Is that what you call tolerable?" she noticed now that Kurt was now stroking her arm.

Stephanie felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to overreact so she sat there and held his hand, and then excused herself from the table. When she returned she told Kurt she had to leave urgently and made up some lie about an emergency at the office

She went back to her office and when she walked in, she saw Hunter sitting behind her desk with his feet on her desk. She was relieved to see him. She was worried Kurt had followed her back to Titan.

"Hey baby" she said smiling walking over to the desk.

"How was lunch?" he said looking up at her with disgust.

"Fine" she said just now realizing he would even be mad about her going to lunch with another man…but it was just Kurt.

"Good. Because I came to take my darling wife to lunch but your secretary told me another gentleman escorted you to lunch." He said taking his feet of the desk in a huff.

"Yeah" Stephanie began still not seeing the big deal…"Kurt stopped by and asking me to lunch. If I had known you were coming…"

"what steph? You wouldn't have left with another man?" Hunter said getting up from his sit quickly and slamming his fist on her desk.

"Hunter, it's just Kurt. I'm sorry sweetie. But really? Kurt? You are going to get mad over him? He is like a brother to me." She said defensively.

"You got a brother." Hunter spitted back.

"Yeah who HATES ME!" Stephanie screamed finally getting angry too at possibly being accused of cheating.

Hunter's face softened. He knew Steph missed Shane and her mother. Stephanie did not really care for her father still. Hunter did not like Linda because she would still occasionally call and bash Hunter to Stephanie. But he could sympathize with Shane because he himself had a sister he loved to death. He knew it killed her.

"I'm sorry Steph" he said rubbing her arm. "Kurt is an OK guy…kind of a dork…but you're right. He is not a threat." He said now rubbing his chin. Something Stephanie noticed he does when he has to admit he was wrong.

"I love you I'm just stressed right now and I figured I would complain to Kurt instead of taking up your time."

They embraced for awhile until Stephanie's secretary came in on the intercom again.

"Mrs. Helmsley…your pilot called and said he would be at the airport in thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

Her and Hunter went outside to the limo and headed for the airport. Their pilot was a bit early but Hunter and she did not mind.

Stephanie noticed her mind beginning to wander again. She couldn't help but wonder if this success was going to last forever. Was anyone besides her brother going to try and stand in their way? She couldn't even help but wonder what her father was doing. Could she really battle her brother? He was in Big Show's corner and she was in Hunter's. And then… there was the Rock who wanted a shot at the title. He was shit out of luck. He didn't have any pull in this business. She decided to put her mind to rest and just cuddle with her husband on the rest of the way to the airport.

Little did she know what that night's RAW had in store for them…

To be continued

I know this chapter seems pointless but I promise it serves a purpose and foreshadows for in the future…thanks for the reviews and adds!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back…I still don't own anything but the Era continues…sorry it took so long but please still send reviews.

Hunter helped Steph out of the limo when they arrived at the arena. Stephanie felt eerie. She didn't know if it was the fight earlier or just nerves, but something did not feel good about this night. It didn't help that the Rock demanded a match with the Big Show for the number one contender spot in exchange for his loss…he would have to leave the WWF.

Steph was sitting in the locker room while Hunter was in the bathroom.

"Come in." she said.

And in walked Shane. Steph knew the shock on her face couldn't be hidden.

"Shane." she said getting up off the couch.

"Steph." he said with some kindness in his voice.

About that time, Hunter walked out. He looked at the two of them confused but didn't speak. Shane was walked up to Hunter and they stood nose to nose for a while then Shane backed up.

"I don't like what you did to my family Triple H. And I don't like what you have done to my baby sister…But I do like how you overcame my father. Big Show will take that title from you" Shane said with pride as Hunter bowed up. But Shane continued, "But I figure we can all co-exist to make sure the Rock has NOTHING to do with the title and get him out of the WWF. Deal?" as he stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Hunter said taking his hand and shaking it with out changing expression on his face.

Shane turned to leave but not before looking at Stephanie sadly. She knew then that he missed her too. She could tell in his eyes. She felt like hugging him but instead she turned and looked down at the floor as Shane made his exit.

Hunter started to rub Steph's back.

"Come on baby. Let's open some champagne and watched the match. We can talk about how unstoppable we are." He said grinning at her as he nuzzled her nose. She laughed. The power and the talking of power was like a drug to her now. It got her on the biggest high.

Stephanie and Hunter sat on their leather couch sipping out of their glasses.

"This is great Hunter. Not only will the Rock not get to go to Wrestlemania. He will never be in the WWF again. He can never annoy us or insult me again. And then you can face Big Show and that's an easy win." she said as excited as a school girl.

Hunter and Steph were about to engage in a kiss when they heard the crowd. They both turned to look at the TV and saw a limo. Steph knew. She knew she had a bad feeling about tonight and there he was… her father getting out of the limo. She looked up and saw Hunter racing out the door and she followed. She came around the corner just in time to see her father knock Hunter on his ass. She cowardly ducked back around the corner so Vince wouldn't see her. She then went and checked on Hunter. He was out cold.

"HELP!" Stephanie screamed. Some of the officials came to her aid and helped her carry Hunter back to the locker room. They all set him on the couch.

"Get out! Get out now!" she screamed at everybody out of panic. Everyone scurried out and Stephanie went and slammed the door and locked it. She was terrified. She has always been terrified of her father but this was bringing her to shake all over. She heard JR screaming on the TV so she turned to look. She saw Shane in his ref shirt and his terrified face. She saw her father marching out to the ring.

"Wake up Hunter…Please Wake up" she sobbed as she shook her husband.

She watched her father take the ref shirt off her brother. She saw the Rock cover Big Show. She saw her father count 1 2 3.

"Oh my god" Stephanie said to herself and she slummed down to the ground.

The Rock was going to Wrestlemania….and her father is back.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. It's all Vince's.

Steph sat on the bed of their hotel listening to Hunter rant and rave. She heard him throwing things and tearing their room apart. She just sat there. She felt so stupid.

_"I honestly thought I could overcome my father. Now I'm screwed. He is going to ruin me."_ She thought to herself. She got up and walked out of the room. Hunter didn't even notice.

She walked down to the pool area. She lit up a cigarette. She only smoked when she was on the verge of a breakdown. She started thinking about how she let her life get to this.

"_I was living off daddy. I had everything. Now I am so caught up in it. __The power.__The power.__ The power?" _she thought about how that word struck a cord with her. She sat and thought about that word over and over until it came to her why that word made her heart hurt. _The HIGHER power._ That's why she was like this now. Her father and his "higher power" shit with the Undertaker. She didn't feel so scared anymore. She wasn't backing down. She had Triple H and he was just as evil as her father. And she now realized SHE could be just as evil as her father too.

"You know smoking kills" she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around to see none other than Kurt Angle.

"Yeah well I think the stress is going to kill me first." She said not even looking up.

Kurt sat down and put his arm around Stephanie.

"Steph, your father loves you. He hates Triple H but he loves you. Don't be scared. Too many people care about you to let anything happen to you." He said reassuringly.

She didn't know why but she began sobbing on his shoulder. Once again, Steph couldn't help but pretend like Kurt was her brother. The brother that use to be her best friend that she could always go to.

Little did Stephanie know, but her already enraged husband was now peering out their hotel window down below at the pool area. The sight he saw was making his blood boil and making him think terrible things. Terrible things to do to Kurt.

Stephanie told Kurt good night and thanks for the companionship. She threw out her second cig for the night and went up to her room. She walked into her room and was shocked. She knew Hunter was throwing things but their hotel room was absolutely destroyed. There were cushions and pillows ripped apart. Feathers everywhere. The mirror in the bathroom looked like it had been punched and shattered.

"Hunter" steph called out cautiously. Then her cell phone rang and made her jump.

It was Torrie. She picked up.

"Hello." She said in a confused tone.

"Stephanie where the hell are you? Hunter is infuriated." Torrie said sounding scared for her friend.

"I know I am standing in my destroyed hotel room. Who knew the Rock could do that to him. I can't deal with him tonight…" Stephanie was interrupted.

"No Stephanie he is so mad at you…he is in mine and X Pac's room and he is ranting about Kurt Angle. Sean told me to leave he was so mad. You either need to come calm him down or hide from him."

Stephanie was so confused…why would Hunter be…then it dawned on her. He must have seen them at the pool. Now she felt terrible. Hunter was going through just as much stress as her and now he had to see that. But at the same time she is scared.

"Ok…I'll come talk to him if he promises to be somewhat calm" she tells Torrie.

"I'll try my best." Torrie said before she hung up.

Before she knew it Stephanie was standing at Torrie's hotel room door. It was oddly quiet in there. She figured there would be screaming and loud noises. She knocked.

X-Pac answered and just looked at her. She looked pass him to her husband. He was slumped down in a chair, he seemed so out of breath. That's how she knew he was fuming. She ran to him and kneeled down by the chair.

She began sobbing.

"Hunter I know what you saw but it wasn't like that. I went to go smoke and he was just consoling me. I'm so scared of daddy Hunter and he was just telling me not to be. I'm so sorry Hunter I know you don't need this stress right now…please talk to me…look at me Hunter"

He slowly lifted his head and stared at her. He was looking at her like he looks at Vince. With hatred and anger.

"How the hell did I ever think I could trust you…you are a damn McMahon." He said in a scary low voice.

"No Hunter I'm your wife. I'm a Helmsley now. I love you and you CAN trust me. Please don't do this Hunter. I'll do anything. I'll prove it to you I swear." Stephanie was scared. She was scared of losing Hunter. Then who would protect her from her father? She panicked and began lying to him. "it's not my fault Hunter. Kurt Angle is every where I turn. He just pops out of no where. Maybe he is following me…I don't know but you have to believe me." She was ranting and talking so fast. She took his hand and began sobbing in his lap.

After two minutes, she felt him stroke her hair with his big hands. She looked up at him and he put her face in his hands. Then it felt like he was pushing kind of hard on her face…like it hurt.

"Stephanie, you better not be lying to me. I will find out. If Kurt Angle is following you, I'll handle it after I handle your father. I love you Stephanie but you do not know who you are messing with." He said so sternly.

All Stephanie did was nod her head. She didn't blame him for doubting her. He leaned down and kissed her. He took her hand and they went to their room.

Hunter laid Stephanie down on their bed.

"Hunter, I love you. I can prove it to you."

"Steph I love you too…and you will prove it to me."

So what you think? Its alittle dark but hey…what marriage isn't?


	5. Chapter 5

I own nada.

It was the road to Wrestlemania. Steph had done terrible things. She slapped her mother, her brother, and avoided any guy friends at all cost. But she didn't mind. She won Hunter's trust back and he gives so much to her. He was worth it.

It was the night of Wrestlemania. Shane was in Big Show's corner. Her mother was in Foley's. And her father was in Rock's. She was thinking about how she could help her husband in his corner when she heard a commotion. She saw officials and when she got closer she heard Hunter's voice. It was her father and Hunter yelling at each other and the officials were holding them back.

"You may have Steph but you will never be good enough for her. She'll be done with you. I'll make this right." Vince was screaming.

They finally got them apart and it was time to go out to the ring. The match was so surreal for Stephanie. She just watched her father and brother beat the hell out of each other. Sometimes it got too distracting and she would forget to help her husband. How had it come to all this?

Her father was bleeding and being helped to the backstage area. Part of her wanted to go check on him, but then her anger at him kept her from doing so. She turned her attention back to the match at hand. Hunter was doing so well again. Then Rock hit the rock bottom on Hunter. Stephanie heard the crowd roar so she looked behind her and her father was walking back to the ring with a purpose. He climbed in. Stephanie didn't know what to do. Should she interfere or stay at ringside??

"_Oh Shit my father is going to ruin this for Hunter!"_ she thought.

Just then Vince lifted the chair above Hunter's head. Just as Stephanie was about to do something, Vince struck the chair upside the Rock's head. She couldn't believe it. What the hell was going on?? Stephanie felt crazy.

Hunter got the count!! Hunter won! Stephanie climbed in the ring and stood there. She was so confused.

Vince looked at his daughter and said loud enough for her to hear, "I did this for you. I did this for you."

Stephanie ran into her father's arms. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She missed him and now he has accepted her for her. Her father loves her again.

As they hugged, they laughed. Vince told Stephanie he loved her and Stephanie told him she missed him.

Shane then climbed into the ring and him and Vince joked about his head bleeding. Vince fussed at him in a lighter mood.

Then the Rock came back. He rock bottomed Shane, then Vince. Stephanie felt her anger grow. Sometimes she forgot she was a woman, just a McMahon. She checked on her father and yelled at the Rock.

"Stay away from my Daddy. Stay away from my family!" she screamed.

Rock screamed back at her. "He deserved it you dirty slut!"

Then Stephanie got really mad. She got up and got in the Rock's face and pointed her finger. "He is Vince McMahon. Don't you ever lay a hand on him. You lost Rock. You lost." Then before she knew it she slapped him as hard as she could.

She felt Rock grab her and next thing she knew she was out.

Vince, Shane and Hunter were hurt but Stephanie was hurt bad. Vince looked up and saw Hunter crawling near him. He yelled to Triple H.

"Get Steph…I think he hurt Steph". Hunter struggled to his feet and crawled in the ring. All he could see were some officials but when he got closer he saw her. She was out. Hunter crawled up to her.

"Baby…baby wake up. Get up Stephanie." He said into her ear.

An official helped Hunter up and put his arm up to hold him up.

"Triple H, go in the back. Get checked on. We have a stretcher coming to get her." The official said to him.

"No give her to me." Hunter demanded.

But he couldn't stand any longer. He gave in.

After Hunter got checked on and bandaged up, he went looking for Stephanie. He found her in a room. Vince and Shane were already in there. They were checking her pupils. Hunter was still kind of dizzy but he busted into the room and almost fell. Shane and Vince got him.

"Is she ok? Dammitt is she ok?" Hunter was screaming.

"Triple H calm down she is fine. Keep it down." Shane demanded.

Stephanie woke up the next morning in her hotel room. She felt a heating pad on her back. She got up and put on a HHH t shirt and some old shorts and walked into the kitchen part of the room. There, at the table, sat her husband, father, and brother. Steph loved the site. It almost made her forget how much pain she was in. Hunter got up and kissed her.

"Baby how are you?" he said still holding her.

Stephanie couldn't help but feel awkward acting this way around her father but he didn't seem to notice. He was still in deep conversation with Shane. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Stephanie, you have to take these every 4 hours ok?" Hunter said as he poured her some coffee and handed her some pills. She took them without saying anything. She had yet to say anything. This whole moment…the scene in front of her was so surreal. Everyone was acting like nothing every happened. Everyone was fine with each other. Then she noticed her father looking at her. She looked back at him and smiled.

She went over to his chair and he stood up and they embraced. Then she hugged Shane. Stephanie never asked her father why he joined them because she didn't care. She was just so happy to have her father and brother back in her life. Lord only knows where this faction can lead to.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. I'm not really sure where people want this to go. Review me and let me know.

Stephanie sat in the locker room with her family. All the men in her life were gloating. They had been all day. Steph knew there was one person that could ruin this…and would. Her mother. Things were going great. But sure enough, her mother comes out and threatens Stone Cold Steve Austin. She says she is going to put him in the Rock's corner. Now there is a Title match between the Rock and Hunter AGAIN.

Next thing Steph knew she was watching the Rock pin her husband and take his title. All thanks to Steve Austin's interference. Shane and Vince helped Hunter back to the locker room.

"Daddy, he is going to be pissed when he comes to. Why don't we just me you and Shane back at the hotel?" Stephanie said putting a cold rag on Hunter's head. Steph felt these days she is the only one who could be around Hunter with his temper. She knew he had really bad issues with his anger and he knew her father being there would only make it worse.

Vince started to argue with her until Shane interrupted him.

"Dad, let's just let Steph take care of her _husband_" putting an emphasis on husband. Shane was indicating that Steph wants to be treated as a married adult. Vince got the hint and they left.

After much chair throwing and screaming, Hunter was finally ready to go. He didn't say it out loud he just grabbed his bags and huffed and walked out to the limo. He didn't really say much until half way to the hotel. Then it was like he got mad all over again, but this time he took it out on Stephanie like most married couples tend to do.

"Your damn twisted family. Your mother is a bitch Stephanie." He said turning to look at her.

"What do you want me to do about Hunter?" she bit back at him.

"I don't know Steph but they totally screwed me tonight. I mean hell is it too much to ask for some help at ringside?" he said getting louder.

Stephanie was fed up. She was surrounded by some of the most arrogant men and it was getting to her. By now the limo driver was letting them out and getting their bags. They were arguing all the way into the lobby where Vince and Shane were waiting for them. The fight had escalated into just a screaming match that strayed away from the topic it began with.

"You are an ass Hunter! Don't take your loss out on me! I have stress too, I don't need yours. Why don't you be a DAMN HUSBAND for a second instead of "the GAME"…"Triple H"? HUH? Have some GD compassion!" Stephanie screamed waving her finger. Luckily it was one in the morning and only the cleaning staff and people at the desk and her family were witnessing this.

"OH OH…you want compassion?? Why don't you go find your friend Kurt Angle? He is DYING to give you some compassion!" Hunter screamed in her face.

By this time Vince and Shane were trying to interfere but both Stephanie and Hunter shoved them off.

Stephanie began sobbing, "I told you we weren't even friends. God Hunter I'm so sick of you throwing that in my face. I'll I do is for you and you always turn it around." She just stood there sobbing. Hunter stood there speechless but with anger still on his face. Shane went to go hold Stephanie but she shoved him off again. She walked up to the desk and screamed at the lady behind it.

"I need a room!" she said slamming down her black visa.

"Mrs. Helmsley…it's one in the morning…we can't" the desk clerk tried to explain.

"NOW!" Stephanie screamed.

As the desk clerk began typing on her computer, Vince came up to Stephanie and put his arm around her.

"Sweetie you can just stay in one of mine or Shane's rooms until you and Hunter work this out." He said in his calming voice.

Stephanie felt it. It was building up. She was having a breakdown or an anxiety attack or something. She just went off. She threw Vince's arm off her and starting ranting.

"NO I don't want to be with any of you men. Screw you! You are all so full of yourselves. I thought I wanted this. My family back. But it's been one day and I can't stand you!" she huffed off as the desk clerk handed her a room key.

As Stephanie got into the elevator, all the men stared at each other as if they just had been scolded by their mothers.

"Well someone has to go after her." Shane said.

"I'll go" Vince said but Hunter's big hand stopped him.

"She's my wife. I'll go" He said as he stepped in front of Vince.

"Well she's my daughter!" Vince yelled spinning HHH around.

Hunter got in his face but before anything could happen Shane got in between them. Hunter stormed off and Vince and Shane went to the bar to have a cigar and then up to their room.

Stephanie was in her hotel room by herself. She couldn't help it. She felt as if she had no one to turn to. So she did it. She opened her window. Lit a cig. Opened her cell phone and called her mother.

"Hello." Her mother sounded like she had woken her.

"Mom" Stephanie said on the verge of tears.

"Stephie?" Linda said waking up a little more. "Stephanie if you are calling to pick a fight with me, it will have to wait. I did the right thing and I love all of you but you know I always do the right thing." Linda said defending herself.

"It's not that mom…Look mom I know you probably don't want to talk to me…" Stephanie was interrupted.

"Stephie, I think what you and your father and your brother are doing is wrong and immoral. I think that "husband" of yours is dirt. And you have done some awful things to me…but I will always want to talk to you. I have always let you live your life and I am now. I'm just doing what I think is right." Linda said in her always monotone voice.

Stephanie began sobbing. Her mother's kindness reminded her of how kind she use to be.

"Stephanie are you crying?" her mother asked worried.

"Oh Mom they are driving me crazy. All three of them. I love them all. And I want to keep doing this but Hunter yelled at me and then…" Stephanie was rambling.

"Stephanie that husband is no good for you. He has a temper and I am scared for you. As much as I hate this faction thing, I'm glad your father and brother are there but I am so worried about you with him alone." Linda said in a stern mother tone.

"Mother I love him. I didn't use to, but I have fallen so in love with him." Stephanie had not told anyone that and she could not believe she just told her mother. "Mom I love you and I just wanted tell you thank you for putting up with this for years. And please don't tell anyone we had this talk." She said hoping it wouldn't hurt her mother's feelings.

"I love you too…and I won't" Then she hung up. Stephanie felt automatically better hearing her mother's voice. Even though she was putting a major dent in their plans, she still loved her as a daughter and that's all Stephanie needed to know to get some sleep.

Stephanie was woken up the next morning with a knock on the door. It was Hunter with a rose in his hand. But he was reading something. When Stephanie looked down at what he was looking at she saw another flower with a card tied to it. Hunter was reading the card.

"What is this Steph?" He said holding up the card.

Stephanie took it from him and read it.

"_Steph__-_

_Heard the fight in the lobby last night.__ Hope you are doing well._

_-Kurt"_

Steph then realized this was going to be a problem. She didn't realize how big it was going to be.

This is the end of this story. The next one is going to be The Story Behind the Love Triangle. Let me know what you think.


End file.
